I Seem to Have Gotten Lost
by Hapsburgs-forever
Summary: Gilbert is a rich youth who goes to a prestigious school called W academy. Roderich is a newly hired history teacher for the academy. When Gilbert decides that the teacher is the one for him after saving the older man from the horrible fate of forever wondering the halls of the school, hopelessly lost, can things get any more complicated? Human AU
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Beilschmidt's family had run an engineering company since the end of World War II, and ever since then, they had been very wealthy. Thus, the young man was very, very spoiled. He and his friends, the closest being Antonio and Francis (or Franny), caused trouble wherever they went. Literally. It was said even 5 minutes with them and you could go insane. However, that is not, nor will it ever be, the focus of this story. In fact, this story is the tale of their departure from the freedom of childhood, and into the arms of adulthood and love.

* * *

Gilbert Beilschmidt walked down the corridor of abandoned classrooms with confidence. After all, he and his friends had been mapping the school since the moment they had arrived as freshmen two years ago. The school's vast halls had proved time and time again to be very good friends when an escape from trouble was needed. That, of course, was of great help. The trio were actually very intelligent people… but all that went down the drain as when faced with rules, they immediately broke every single one and then whistled as they walked away, carefree, from the total chaos that had just been caused.

However, today was the first day of school, their prank was already set up, and Gilbert was just here to look around the dusty halls again after three months of separation.

Seeing that everything looked the same, he smiled to himself. Though Gilbert would never admit to anyone, even himself, he was glad to be back at school. After all, his smile became a bit more crafty, the more people, the more pranks, and that was clearly equal to more fun. Clearly.

"Hello," A voice called out from the shadows behind him.

Gil whirled, jolted out of his thoughts by this new presence. "Hey! I don't care if you're a freshman or something but," Oh. He swallowed audibly as he looked the aristocratic person up and down. The stranger was wearing black slacks with a purple dress shirt tucked in at the waist, and black shoes that looked new or at least recently polished. Glasses hid violet eyes, and his hair was a nice chocolate brown, with one piece sticking up out of place. He looked like an aristocrat.

The shorter man was also the cutest thing Gilbert had ever seen. It was well known that Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were all gay or bi. Oops, sorry, that's not quite correct. Gilbertwas gay. However, Antonio was too stupid to care about genders, and Francis, well, he was just a lecher/ creeper who went after everyone with a pulse and a nice face. Or at least, they usually had a pulse. There were a few times when he was drunk...

But all things considered, most people just ignored their odd sexual orientations, because they had done worse things than defy society's norms. Way worse.

"Excuse me, are you a student here?" Gilbert was ripped out of his musings (again) as the aristocratic man spoke. "I seem to have gotten lost and I need to be at the orientation meeting soon."

"Oh. Why's that?" Gilbert asked, trying to get himself together.

"I need to get to the orientation meeting because I am a teacher," he replied with what the aristocratic man deemed to be an appropriate amount of haughtiness and authority. It really sounded rather silly, but we'll gloss over that for now.

"Oh. Right," the younger man replied. Suddenly, he found himself regretting the prank they were going to pull this year's opening. History was their most hated subject, and they had forced the last teacher out of her position. They thought a new teacher would be even more fun to prank, though, and this year's surprise was going to be…interesting, to say the least.

Gilbert turned towards the new staff member, "Well, if you're a teacher, I guess I should get you down there."

* * *

The orientation meeting was held in the large auditorium as always, and, also as always, it was only half full. After all, there were 400 seats in comparison to 200 students. Come to think of it, why did they have that many seats? I mean it's not like the auditorium is loaned out to anyone, so why...

"Stop staring off into space like an idiot, bastard," Antonio's rambling thoughts were interrupted by an angry Italian voice next to him.

"Lovi~ Hola! How have you been? I missed you~"

"Dumbass," Lovino kicked the Spaniard in the shin to accentuate his point while his cheeks were NOT stained pink. "I didn't miss you, stupid."

"Of course you did not miss Antonio, Lovino," an annoyingly French (to Lovino, at least) voice purred close to the younger boy's ear. "Because you were just so busy missing me, non?"

"Ack! Stupid French pervert! Get the fuck away from me!" Lovino jumped into Antonio's arms in alarm.

"Oh, l'amour, even when it's piercing flames are not directed towards me, it is still so beautiful."

"Wh-wh-what does that even mean," Lovino stuttered with fear. In his mind, and the minds of those who most definitely did not want Francis's attention, which were rather few, when Francis started to speak French, it was time to run. In fact, the only thing holding Lovino back from turning tale and running immediately were Antonio's arms encircling him. Not that he was scared, of course. Of course.

Suddenly, Lovino realized he was still held in Antonio's arms, and that the boy was happily nuzzling into his neck. "Hey, what are you doing, tomato bastard? Let me go." Lovino started to struggle half-heartedly to get out of Antonio's arms. Hey, he was warm.

"Why Lovi? You're so soft," Antonio whined but released the Italian after his protests doubled. Oh look, there was Ludwig with Lovino's brother, Feliciano. "Hello Ludwig and Feliciano!" Antonio yelled at the top of his lungs across the auditorium. The volume wasn't needed as the pair were already only a few rows away so it really only served to completely deafen Lovino and make quite a few heads swivel their way. A few teachers moved to get up, but their co-workers quickly stopped them. After all, the legend about a force field of trouble around Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert wasn't all that much of a legend. The trio probably had foghorns with them.

"Hey, potato bastard, get your hands off my fratello," Lovino yelled from his spot next to Antonio. As much as he wanted to protect his brother, the German was pretty big, and Lovino wasn't exactly the definition of strong and macho. However, Ludwig was.

Ludwig's arm around Feliciano's waist didn't move as they greeted Antonio and Lovino. "Hello Antonio, Lovino."

"Ve~ fratello, don't be so mean to Luddy."

Ludwig and Feliciano were an interesting pair. The German was tall, with slicked back blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was very well muscled and obviously well endowed- France's rather disturbing thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice next to him. "Hey Franny, stop thinking disgusting thoughts about my bruder!"

Gilbert's face was in his usually grin, his white hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes an eye-popping combination. You see, Gilbert was albino. "After all, the awesome Prussian is way more awesome than such a prudish younger brother!" And crazy. Completely and totally wacko, Francis thought to himself. (Easily glossing over the fact that he was a lot stranger than his German friend.)

"Well, mon ami, I can easily make my thoughts about you," Francis said while casually slipping his hand into Gilbert's back pocket.

"Yeah, no thanks, mon ami," Gilbert said with a twisted accent while moving away from the pervert. He then turned to Feliciano, who was currently talking with his brother and Antonio, while Ludwig looked on. Feliciano and Lovino were twins, each with sender bodies and brown eyes. Their hair color was the only thing that differentiated them other than their attitudes and expressions. Lovino's hair was darker than Feli's, but both of them had a single piece looping out away from their faces, defying gravity. It still creeped Gilbert out a bit. Not that his awesomeness was scared, obviously, but still, the hair was not something he wanted to annoy.

"Hey Feli! How has your summer gone?"

"Ve~ it was good. I ate lots of gelato and pasta," Gilbert turned away as Feliciano started to sing the praises of pasta. This was something Gilbert could simply not understand. Why eat pasta when you could have wurst? Wurst was the food of awesomeness, after all!

Meanwhile, Francis was being his usual "not someone you want to meet in an alleyway alone" self and trying to scope out his new target for the year. You see, the French boy often decided on one student every year to try and seduce. For some reason, his friends didn't like to do this; something about "moral reasons." Whatever. Francis internally scoffed at the silliness.

Suddenly, the French boy caught a glimpse of a young man with violet eyes hiding behind his glasses. "That's the one," he thought to himself. The boy wore baggy clothes that hid what Francis was sure was a nice figure, and sat shyly next to a boisterous young- yeah, that's definitely an American. He started to walk towards him in a straight line, drawn towards the beauty, the innocence and yet intelligence of this boy. Then he noticed something; 1, he had just walked into a seat in the auditorium (maybe walking in a straight line like some cliché romance movie was a bad idea), and the occupant of said seat was looking up at him with a mixture of fear (is this guy crazy? He just walked into a seat) and awe (for his handsomeness, of course). 2, the loudmouth sitting next to the ('_his_,' Francis thought viciously, surprising himself) violet-eyed boy was laughing around his hamburger while ruffling his companion's hair. "Now how did he get away with that intimacy?" Francis wondered while he involuntarily narrowed his eyes at this possible barrier to making the young boy fall in love with him.

"Hello, students, please settle down. Francis, stop molesting those students and go sit with Gilbert and Antonio," the principal's voice sounded around the auditorium as he started on his usual "start the year off right and try not to cause any trouble" speech. The trouble part was often punctuated by glaring at a certain three people talking loudly over his words.

"Why of course mon proviseur," Francis was startled out of his thoughts by the principal's voice echoing around the large room. He flashed a look in the direction of the shy boy before prancing (literally, prancing) off to sit with his friends.

"I truly hope that this year will be better and more productive then the last, and that no stuffed chicks will be poured upon the algebra teacher…" the principal said as he started to list the evil deeds of the bad touch trio. This was what Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis were called by the staff and most of the school. Other people often referred to them as the FAG(s). That name came primarily from the (few) people who did not exactly enjoy the trio's presence, but we'll meet them later.

"Anyways, I would like to introduce all of you students to our newest teacher. He will be teaching history since our last teacher resigned after insistent migraines stemming from the actions of a few troublemaking students who I sincerely hope will be changing their behavior over the course of this year," the principal said while still glaring at the bad touch trio. They were completely ignoring him, as usual. He mentally rubbed his temples, wishing that the trio's families didn't donate as much money to the school as they did. Then they might be able to expel them. Oh wait; noooo, they just had to be smart as well. So not only would expelling them make the school unable to afford the renovations they were doing; their test scores would visibly decrease. "Holy christ on a stick those kids are annoying," the principal thought.

"Mr. Edelstein," the headmaster finished his speech and went to sit down with the other staff members.

Meanwhile, the young new staff member went up to the podium to begin his speech. "Hello, my name is Roderich Edelstein, and I will be teaching-AAAHHH!" A scream ripped from his lips as a certain trio's beginning of the year prank was revealed.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to my friend who will be known as Nicole for grammar-checking this, and to all of you for reading the silliness that is this story.**

**-A human**

***poke***


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAHHH!" Roderich continued to scream loudly into the microphone situated on the podium as the rest of the staff and student body started to panic, crack up, or sit and watch the interesting spectacle in shock. After all, it wasn't everyday people saw a teacher getting covered in sparkly-something.

It was slime mixed with glitter. The trio had originally decided on pouring nail polish upon the teacher, but decided against it when they figured out how hard it was to get the stuff out of one's hair. Seriously, never have a food fight thing with nail polish. It will only backfire.

Anyways, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis were busy cracking up while watching the result of their latest escapade. I mean, seriously, even though Gilbert was kind of sad that the cutie wasn't happy, it was really hard not to laugh at the man's face. His expression was a mixture of shock, fear, and now a growing amount of anger and embarrassment.

Gilbert suddenly swallowed hard, though his glee induced euphoria (and that of the people around him, a growing number of which were following the (bad) leadership of the bad touch trio and cracking up), he had noticed that Roderich looked like he was about to burst into tears. The teacher had just started teaching and was thus fairly young and most definitely not used to the antics of a trio of extremely wealthy, extremely connected, and extremely smart troublemakers. Now Gilbert was starting to regret suggesting that prank.

The principal, on the oher hand, had had enough. While he couldn't really expel the instigators of trouble, he could at least get them to apologise to the poor new staff member.

"Alright, you three come with me. This behavior has gone on for far too long, you are going to apologize to Mr. Edelstien," the Principal said (or rather, yelled) to the three people at fault for the prank.

"Ohohon, mon principal, I am afraid that is not possible" Francis laughed, his French accent making the words come out as smooth as silk even as he struggled to stand from his position on the floor. (He and Antonio had been rolling around in mirth before the principal came.

'Sure," Gilbert decided as Francis finished.

"What?" three voices sounded in unison. Gilbert was the essential leader of the pact when it came to mischief, so they had every right to be in at least a little shock.

"I mean, you gotta feal bad for the poor guy. It is his first day and all," Gilbert explained.

"Ohonhon, could it be that our little Gilbert has taken an… interest, per say, in Mr. Edelstein? "Francis said with no small amount of creepiness.

"Right…" the principal coughed awkwardly. "Well are you boys going to come apologise?"

"Ja," Gilbert said while glaring at the frenchy. Then, we realized they were missing someone. "Hey where's 'Tonio?"

"I think he is over there." Francis said, pointing to another corner of the large auditorium, where Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Antonio were talking to a short Asian student. The oriental had jet-black hair and brown eyes that were dull and yet still managed to sparkle with life.

"Let's just leave him, he's busy annoying Lovino," Gilbert said, turning back to Francis. "Hey! Where- Oh." The French boy was making his way over to three blonds near the stage.

"All right then, guess its just me," Gilbert began to trudge towards the office, having been there many times, he knew exactly where it was, despite the school's size.

"Wait, what, come back here…" the principal gave up. He figured that at least ONE kid had decided to come apologize. With that thought in mind, he walked off in the same direction Gilbert had gone.

Roderich was also going toward the office. A nice lady by the name of Elizabeta was helping him on his way there. The poor man had no idea that kids could do such things, and so Eliza was kindly explaining the bad touch trio to him.

"You see, those three have been together since birth and their friendship stopped being good for the rest of the world the minute they were introduced. I mean, not that it isn't good to have a group of friends with you through the troubling years of high school but their upbringing has caused them to become a bit…bratty. Plus, they are extremely rich and connected, so their pranks can be very well constructed," Elizaveta pushed open a large door that read "Office" and held it open for Roderich to step through.

She then crossed the room and walked behind a large desk, where sat a small coffee machine. After starting the coffee, Elizaveta turned to Roderich, who was standing rather awkwardly (while still retaining his aristocratic air about him, or course) near some chairs across from the receptionist's desk.

"Oh! Why don't you sit down, Roderich?" Elizeveta gestured to one of the chairs.

"Errr…" Roderich looked down with more awkwardness at his clothes. They were a mess. The bad touch trio's prank had made him covered in glittery slime. Luckily, the stuff had come out of his hair with the help of a towel, and he wasn't very wet, just…slimy.

"Oh my, right… Let me go get you some clothes from the lost and found," Elizaveta turned away from Roderich and made her way to a door behind the large desk and next to the coffee table. After rooting around in there, she handed some clothing over to the faculty member. They looked like they would fit him, but sweat pants and t-shirts were most definitely not his style.

However, Roderich figured he didn't really have a choice, and so he grabbed the clothes and followed Elizaveta down a hallway on the right side of the desk, a potted plant being on the other side of the large work space. He then walked into the storage closet and closed the door.

* * *

Gilbert walked into the large office without hesitation, noticing that it seemed to be empty. Being himself he decided to search all of the rooms in search of the cutie from before. Including the storage room.

**Yeah, so, anyways...**

** Hapsburgs-forever**


End file.
